1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle in which a fuel cell is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle that has a structure in which a fuel cell stack is accommodated in an accommodating chamber in front of an occupant compartment and a hydrogen gas storage tank is accommodated in a tunnel-shaped hydrogen tank chamber disposed under the floor of the occupant compartment has been proposed as a fuel cell vehicle (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-231319 (JP 2015-231319 A)). In the fuel cell vehicle that is disclosed in JP 2015-231319 A, a discharge flow path is connected to the fuel cell stack and the discharge flow path takes out off gas and water resulting from an electrochemical reaction and guides the off gas and the water to the atmosphere. A muffler for exhaust sound reduction may be attached to the discharge flow path. Muffler installation in the hydrogen tank chamber positioned at the lower part of the fuel cell vehicle has been requested so that drainage can be expedited, a reverse water flow toward the fuel cell stack can be prevented, and so on.